The Price of Knowledge
by Junebug17
Summary: What was going through Hermione's head when she erased her parent's memories? What if the spell wasn't strong enough? What will Mr. and Mrs. Granger do when they realize just how deep their daughter has fallen into the crazy world they know today, inflicted and devastated by war? (In Progress! Reviews are welcomed!)


**Hello everyone! My name is Sarah and this is my first fanfiction story ****that i've put up on this website. I always wondered what Hermione was thinking when she cast obliviate on her parents and so this is what i came up with. Hope you like it :) review please please please! (P.S. none of these characters belong to me, well except robert, linda, hannah, and emily. all creds go to JRo.)  
**

_"I'm just a little bit caught in the middle"_

"Hermione, darling, tea is ready!"

Hermione could hear her mom calling her from downstairs but was barely able to register what she was saying. Her own reply came so easy, so rehearsed throughout her years of living with her parents, that she hadn't realized she'd said it until she could hear Jean Granger walking back downstairs, presumably to set the tea out on the coffee table in front of the television.

No, Hermione noticed none of this. She was so wrapped up in the Daily Prophet that everything else seemed insignificant. There were articles upon articles of defensive strategies, lies coated in deceit over the true motives of every attack in the past few months, and name after name after name of the recently deceased. However there was one article in particular that gartered any sympathy Hermione had left to spare.

**MUGGLE FAMILY MURDERED**

**"Robert and Linda Wilcox, 32, and their twin daughters, Hannah and Emily, 2, were found dead in their homely cottage early yesterday morning. It has been confirmed that, while the daughters remained safe for the time being, the parents were tortured through illegal use of the Cruciatus Curse (**_**see unforgivable curses, pg. 17**_**) before the whole family suffered the effects of the Killing Curse (**_**see unforgivable curses, pg. 17)**_**. Mr. and Mrs. Wilcox were known as "thoughtful and always willing to lend a hand to anyone in need" throughout their community and their murders, along with their children's, have not gone unnoticed by the magical world. If any witch, wizard, or squib knows information and chooses to not come forward they will be prosecuted to the full extent of the law. **

Hermione couldn't help but feel the tiniest bit of relief over the fact her parents were still safe for the time being. This lasted all of a second before immense waves of guilt flooded her insides, leaking out of her in the form of tears. How could she think something so selfish? All she wanted was for her family to be safe. That wasn't a crime but the relief over it being someone else's family felt like one.

She would have to do it tonight. There was no other choice. She was out of time. Over the past few weeks of summer holidays she had tried numerous times to wipe her existence from her parents memories in an effort to protect them but her confidence had waned each time. She hated to admit it but she had no clue wether or not the spell would even work for her. She had never even practiced the practical version of the spell before, other than wand movement, and this charm wasn't exactly easy. Using her parents as a test run felt so wrong that she almost convinced herself to find another way. Perhaps they could stay with the Weasley's. Or maybe there was a safe house somewhere, but who's to say either of those places would be safe from Death Eaters?

No, this was it. Her last chance to save her parents. She was the smartest witch of her age, she had nothing to worry about. As long as she performed the wand movement she had perfected so long ago correctly then everything else should run smoothly. The rest of the plan would fall into place when her parents finally moved to Australia and away from all this madness called war and she began the hunt for horcruxes with Ron and Harry.

She knew her parents would be in an uproar if they found out about what she was planning to do but really, what choice did she have? If she waited any longer Death Eaters would find their way to her home. It was magic vs. muggle and she knew what she had to choose. It was the only way to ensure her parents safety, giving them their best chance.

As Hermione put the Daily Prophet into her little beaded drawstring purse, she glanced around her now empty room for quite possibly the last time. She had spent the past hour clearing out anything she owned, either vanishing it or storing it in another small bag she owned. This one was just for her. All her pictures of her family, Hogwarts, Harry and Ron, the Weasley's, basically every memorable moment in her life, was stored inside of it. Along with all the letters she held importance to and the book her parents got her name from. She knew that if any enemy were to look inside the bag they would know exactly who she was and a lot about her life but she also knew that she wouldn't last long without a connection to her parents and her old life to hang on to. Everything was about to change and she wanted to have an idea of the person she used to be should she also change in any way.

Walking to the door and opening it she spared her lilac walls and hardwood floor one last glance before turning around, tears coursing down her face in a steady stream, and shutting the door behind her. Finally on her way to do what she should have done all along.


End file.
